1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a more desirable metallurgical bond when applying dissimilar metals by such thermal processes as welding, hot isostatic pressing (HIP) and diffusion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many alloy combinations used in various bonding processes tend to produce interfaces that have undesirable metallurgical and mechanical characteristics. A primary cause of these undesirable characteristics is element diffusion between alloy systems. Such element diffusion causes a zone of varying thickness, including diffused elements from both systems, to arise between involved alloy systems.